


Intrusion

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome, Wall Sex, do not copy to other sites, implied lamp/calm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Virgil and Logan find some time and some space to explore their mutual interests without their other boyfriends interfering with their "study" but that sure doesn't stop a certain duke from appearing uninvited. Lucky for Remus, the hot nerd who doesn't give into his antics and his old special friend are willing to adjust their plans for himThis is smut. 18+ only please





	Intrusion

_ You’re just a common cold… _

Remus was almost happy to hear that coming from Virgil. It certainly led to a more entertaining experience when he showed up unannounced.

"Shit Lo!" Virgil grunted with his back against the wall. Logan was on his knees with a cock halfway down his throat. His eyes were closed in utter bliss as he sucked and swallowed. 

"God Lo! So good for me." Virgil groaned and laced his fingers through his hair. Logan moaned around him and he wrapped his arms around Virgil's thighs.

"Well I sure came in at the wrong time!" Remus laughed as he appeared out of nowhere. Logan gagged and jolted back, coughing like crazy. Virgil immediately covered himself with his hands and yelped. 

"Do you not understand privacy!?"

"Nope! But don't stop on my account! Who knew you were such a dom!?" Remus laughed.

"Your brother. Guess you don't spy on the better twin much, huh?" Virgil spat. Logan inhaled sharply and held back a laugh, not expecting that kind of jab. Remus glared at the pair with wide eyes and cracked his neck menacingly.

"Better twin? I don't need to spy on him!" Remus laughed and in a flash his mustache was gone and he was dressed as the prince, "Because I am the better twin! And I'm bigger too!" he giggled.

"Size is not an indication of performance." Logan countered and got up, "And based on your current attitude and attire it wouldn't be a shot in the dark to assume Roman is the better performer in your opinion."

"Oh really?" Remus glared and in a flash stood stark naked in front of the pair, "Come lick this juicy butthole and see from yourself, Logan!"

"He's busy with me, Douche." Virgil spat, "And you're officially the bottom of the food chain if you want in."

"Oh come on Spider Bat!" Remus groaned. Logan closed his eyes and tried to ignore the horrible, high-pitched shriek coming from Virgil. Whatever monster Remus turned him into would be uncanny and would most likely reveal one of Logan's embarrassing kinks.

"Let's let Logan decide, you Sexy Beast!"

"Sir" Logan sighed, and looked at Virgil, who was back to normal save for a pair of fading bat wings, "May I remind this upstart he will never have control of me? Only you do, Sir." Virgil smirked, onto him wanting a go at sub royalty—he would've liked to see that too and Virgil could see Logan's elusive dominant side.

"You can do whatever you want to him, pretty boy."

"Oh goody! I'll get the clamps!" Remus cheered.

"Not you, Skunkhead!" Virgil snapped, his tempest tongue taking over his voice. Remus paused and rolled his shoulders. He should have known better, and he should have known seeing Virgil take charge would be such a turn-on. 

"Logan, do you want to tie him up?"

"Yes Sir."

"And what should we use for that, pretty boy?" Virgil purred darkly and grabbing the hair on the back of Logan's neck. Logan whimpered and let Virgil drag him to his knees again.

"Sir, please let me use chains on him." Logan whined. Virgil shrugged and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Remus' ankles and wrists were cuffed behind him and he was on his knees.

"Nice trick!" Remus laughed before making the chains disappear. Virgil let go of Logan and stormed up to Remus with a fire in his eyes that made the dark side shiver.

"You wanna play? You have to follow the rules." Virgil snarled and grabbed him by the throat, "This time, you're the ragdoll. Got it?"

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do, spank me with my mace?" Remus teased hoping the answer was yes.

"No." Virge scoffed and pulled a switchblade from his sleeve, holding it up and examining it, "If you don't, I will write exactly what you did wrong on your thighs."

"Has anyone else told you how fucking hot you are when you're evil?" Remus asked excitedly, his cock twitching and leaking, "I should have let you top back in the day!"

"Did I say you could speak?" Virgil questioned nonchalantly studying his blade, "Why don't you bring those chains back before you make a mess." Remus shivered and willed the chains back. Virgil knew all too well how he worked.

"Logan, strip and get over here." Virgil ordered with an echo in his voice. Logan got up, willing his clothes away, and hurried to the others, eager to obey.

"Color?"

"Me!"

"Green."

"Fuck his face, pretty boy. And don't be gentle. He's as much a pain slut as you."

"Ooh! Logan's a pain slu—" Remus tried to run his mouth only to have it forcefully filled with cock. He gagged and glanced up at Logan, relaxing his throat as he did. The cold look in Logan's eyes was far more arousing than he ever thought possible, and he certainly thought about it a lot. The only side who never gave him the satisfaction and attention he craved was finally within reach. Remus couldn't be happier.

And then Logan started thrusting, fast and hard, ramming into Remus' throat, making him gag. Remus was in heaven and hell, sucking and dragging his tongue across the underside of Logan's dick. His own dick was leaking and pulsing. He could cum just from this!

"What a slut," Virgil scoffed, "Getting off to being used like a piece of meat. Make sure you blow your load before you pull out, baby." He wandered behind Logan and grounded against him, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder to watch.

"You're doing so good."

"Sir!" Logan keened. A heat was coiling in his core, burning from the sloppy fucking and the cock between his cheeks. 

"That's it, baby, make a mess of this slut." Virgil goaded before biting a sucking on the curve of his neck. Logan couldn't hold back.

"Virgil!" escaped his lips in a desperate scream as his hips stuttered, gagging Remus as he came down his throat. He stumbled back into Virgil's arms, his legs shaking.

"Hot damn!" Remus croaked after swallowing the cum in his mouth, "Logan is better than I thought!"

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Virgil growled as he eased Logan onto a chair. Remus laughed and smiled wickedly. That would not do.

Virgil stormed over to him and dropped to a knee. He grabbed Remus by the jaw again and glared into his eyes. The imp swallowed thickly at the fire behind those eyes. He was in trouble and he knew it, especially when the knife came out again.

“Open your legs, unless you want to apologize for being a brat. Color?”

“Green! Green! Dammit Virgil! Green!” Remus moaned and spread his legs as far as he could. Virgil glanced down and sneered. Remus’ cock was red and leaking, a few small cuts would probably send him over the edge. And he would still want more.

Virgil rolled him on his back and roughly grabbed his left leg. Remus watched with bated breath as the blade neared his skin.

“Such a shame, I hate getting my knives dirty,” Virgil commented, “But I don’t have much of a choice when I have to discipline a filthy rotten whore like you.” And he made the first gash, nothing deep, but it was enough to make Remus cry out.

“Fuck! Green!”

“It’s not even worth it,” Virgil mused making a second cut, “you love being treated like a slut.” Remus hissed as he added a few more cuts. He would hold still for this, if only because he wasn’t interested in getting hurt too badly.

“You get off on pain, seeing your own blood oozing from the scratches. The burning in your thighs only feels good if it hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Yes Sir!” Remus shouted and bucked his hips. Virgil grabbed his other leg and held it still. He wasn’t quite done.

“I wonder how easily I could kill you like this. One wrong move and it would be all over. And what a mess.” Virgil hummed darkly, bringing the soiled blade to his lips. Remus swallowed thickly and gawked as Virgil dragged his tongue along the flat of the blade, blood staining his tongue, he kept his eyes locked with Remus’ and smirked, pulling the knife away so he could see the red tint left behind.

“Color.”

“Green, oh god, green!”

“God? I don’t like the sound of that, Sir works better.” Virgil hummed darkly, "Hold still." Remus obeyed, his pulse pounding in his ears. This was not the timid boy he used to know, still Virgil, but definitely hotter.

The sweet sting of the gashes as they formed made Remus grit his teeth and groan. Moving could be death and he wanted to enjoy for a while longer, but his hips had other intentions. Self control was not his strong suit and he was one more cut away from losing control.

"There," Virgil smirked once he had finished, all too soon for the trash side, "Now anyone who gets a look down here will know exactly what you are."

"A dirty boy?" Remus gasped hopefully. Virge scoffed and slapped him on the thigh, causing Remus to cry out and cum all over his stomach.

"No. How pathetic. A few scratches and a little smack and you make a complete mess of yourself. You're an eager little brat, aren't you?" Virge responded and tossed his hoodie aside. He glanced at Logan and motioned for him to come over. Logan scrambled to his side and knelt patiently.

"Tell me what he is, Lo, it's written right there." Virgil ordered and placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck, running his fingers through the hair there. It was a threat and a promise.

"He's a baby slut, Sir." Logan answered, admiring the neat handwriting on Remus' legs.

"Ooh! I love it! I'm gonna get it tattooed just like this!" Remus cheered.

"After the blood is cleaned up." Virgil scoffed, there was no way to shut him up. Instead he clamped down on Logan's hair, and yanked him toward Remus' cuts.

"Yellow." Logan gasped. Virge let go and let him sit up again.

"I refuse to lick an open wound. If you do it, fine, but I will not."

"Do you want to prepare him while I do that?" Virgil asked, trying to fix the scene.

"Snakey!"

"What is it?" Virgil asked flatly.

"I don't want to be prepared!"

"You don't want Logan to shove his fingers in your ass?"

"Nope! Just stick it in!"

"No lubricant?" Logan asked as he applied a condom. 

"I mean if you want me to suck you again I'm all for it."

"So you'll suck L and then have him fuck you dry while I torture you?" Virgil asked for clarification.

"Yes sir! Now can we get back to it? This baby slut needs his pacifier!" Remus laughed. Before Virgil could react, Logan's hand was on Remus' throat.

"Good sluts shut up and take that they can get. Sir is kind enough to let you get off. Now sit up and use that mouth for something other than being a brat."

Remus shivered as his cock twitched back to life, sitting up with some difficulty. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, letting his tongue fall out. He is all too happy when Logan slid in.

"Make sure you get it good and wet, you filthy bastard." Logan ordered. Virgil licked his lips, pleased with the new side of Logan shining through, though he had his own task to work on.

Virgil rid himself of the rest of his clothing and situated himself between Remus' legs. He teasingly dragged his tongue over the freshest cut, savoring the bittersweet whine that squeaked out of Remus. The metallic taste was dizzying, addicting. Virgil didn't choose to dress as a vampire just for the aesthetic! He made sure to clean off all the blood he could, to torment his baby slut. 

The sting of saliva on his cuts was maddening. Remus had to focus on coating Logan's cock, the way his cock stretched his lips was delicious as it brushed against his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and took that cock to the back of his throat, gagging himself to make sure that cock was coated. 

Logan pulled out, feeling he was sufficiently prepared, and brushed the hair from Remus' eyes. They were hazy and lidded and oh so submissive.

"Roll over." Logan ordered. Virgil moved and allowed Remus to get on his knees with his face in the ground. He watched as Logan slapped the ass wiggling in the air, leaving a bright handprint on the skin. Oh the cry Remus let out was a gorgeous mix of pain and arousal.

"Does the little baby slut need time to adjust?" Virgil taunted as he crawled in front of him. He pulled Remus up, expecting an answer.

"No sir!" he panted staring at Virgil's red lips, "Please! Please! Let me taste! Please!" Virgil took his chin in his free hand and idly studied his face.

"Plunge into the baby slut." Virgil ordered Logan firmly, "Make him scream." Remus' eyes shot wide open as Logan pushed in slowly. Even if Remus wanted him to go faster, Logan wouldn't. The unstretched walls were squeezing his cock far more than Logan was used to. 

"More! Please!" Remus cried out. Virgil huffed and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. His tongue darted into Remus' mouth, teasing his palate and leaving behind the iron rich taste of blood in its wake.

Remus moaned into the kiss, desperately trying to keep up with that silver tongue. It was a comfort to know that Virgil's kisses were still passionate as ever.

He screamed when Logan finally slammed into him to the hilt. Virgil broke the kiss in favor of biting his lip, drawing more blood.

"Sir, should I give him time to adjust?" Logan grunted. Virgil tugged on Remus' bleeding lip before releasing it, making the poor side whimper.

"Don't bother." Virgil answered, "Unless the baby slut wants to tell you his favorite color." Remus panted and glared daggers at Virgil. He was not about to safeword and he was getting impatient. He wiggled his hips back and moaned, hoping they'd take the hint.

Logan pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, ripping a scream from the duke. His cock bounced and throbbed as Logan fucked into him with vigor.

Virgil took the opportunity to trail one of his hands down from Remus' shoulders to his chest. The duke shivered as his fingers moved delicately over his skin. He found a pert nipple and twisted it roughly.

Remus screamed, tightening around Logan as he did so. Logan bucked harder, chasing the friction that made his head spin.

"Such a sensitive baby slut," Virgil teased, "Can't even hold it together from a little nipple play. I don't even need to use my teeth, how sad."

"So tight!" Logan grunted as his movements became erratic. Virgil sighed and rubbed Remus' chest harder growling in his ear. He would be sure Remus was spent so he could finish what he started with Logan.

"Pathetic!" Logan gasped, "Getting so worked up over my average dick. This is why Sir let me fuck you like this, you're too sensitive to handle him."

"Keep fucking him Lo. Do a good job and I'll destroy your ass as a reward." Virgil purred, watching Remus' eyes widen. He would've loved to see Virgil in action once again. Logan, on the other hand, looked like he would pass out the second he came.

"I–I don’t think I—I can’t handle it, Sir!” Logan wheezed. He was unraveling, and so was Remus. Virgil pulled Remus’ head up by the hair and glared at him.

“If you cum before Logan I might have mercy on you. What do you need.”

“Step on me!” Remus cried. Virgil shoved him back so that his back was to Logan’s chest. Remus watched the side towering over him, imposing and dangerous. Remus was slack-jawed and his cock was pulsing, leaking and steady off-white stream.

Virgil used the ball of his foot to press Remus' dick against his abdomen and smirked at the jolt that traveled from the duke's hips to his torso. He cried out, begging for Logan to go faster, for Virgil to press harder. He was so close.

"You're doing so good, pretty boy. Fucking this baby slut so good." Virgil praised and added pressure to the duke's dick. Remus moaned as he clamped down on Logan and blew a nice load on his own stomach and Virgil's leg.

"Sir! May I—?" Logan gasped.

"Fill him to the brim." Virgil ordered and removed his foot. Logan moaned his thanks as he exploded deep inside.

Remus was panting with his face on the ground. He watched as Virgil helped Logan pull out and carried him to the bed to rest.

"Color?" Virgil asked Logan.

"Red. That was amazing but I am completely spent." Logan breathed, ready to pass out.

"I have to make sure Remus is okay, but then I'll help you clean up."

"Come back in an hour." Logan grumbled and closed his eyes, "Remus isn't done."

"You're probably right, just call me if you need anything." Virgil hummed and pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead. The logical side smiled and snuggled into the sheets. It gave Virgil a chance to check on Remus.

"I'm impressed!" the duke chuckled, leaning against the wall, chains gone and cockiness back full force.

"Impressed?"

"You used to be so much softer, not that it's a bad thing, but I had no idea these prudes would bring out the beast. I'm a little sad it wasn't me."

"I trust them to tell me when it's too much. I had to exercise restraint with you, I still do. I got better at it."

"You don't trust me to say when it's too much for me? I safe worded with you a couple of times."

"When I said you were a good boy, and when I said I love you."

"And you stopped. I'm aro and I don't like praise. I get horny for bad boys with large sharp knives and a taste for blood. If you accidentally cut an artery and get covered in a sexy splatter of blood I'll heal and nut. God just thinking about it is making me want to hump your leg until I dry cum."

"My leg?" Virgil scoffed and glanced down at his boner, which had been neglected for too long.

"The middle one." Remus chuckled, "I missed having that monster deep in my ass. And my mouth. And rubbing between my thighs."

"Think you can behave?"

"Nope! Let me ride you anyway?"

"How about I pin you to the wall, litter you with bites, and fuck your brains out until I get off completely." Virgil countered with a wicked grin, loving the way Remus squirmed in anticipation.

"You sure know how to show a duke a good time, Scare Bear!" he teased, pressing his back against the wall in anticipation. Virgil stalked forward, trapping him against the wall with a low growl.

"You want a taste? This is your only chance." he warned. Remus fell to his knees and lapped at the throbbing length in front of him. Virgil hissed, screwing his eyes shut, in need of some stimulation. Remus smirked and got right into sucking, taking half the length in at once, bobbing his head to accommodate more and more. 

He took his time, savoring the flavor of his old fuck buddy again. Until Virgil grabbed his hair and fucked his throat without abandon. Remus could get addicted. But he was pulled off with you pop as Virgil came in his face. Luckily his emo wasn't finished.

"Look at this, a filthy slut coated in cum!" Virgil jeered and pulled Remus to his feet by his hair. The duke's moan was music to his ears.

"Yes Sir! I'm a filthy dirty slut! Thank you for gracing my putrid face with your seed!"

"Shut up! Good sluts who want me to fuck them within an inch of their lives don't make so much noise. Not until their impaled on my cock." Virgil hissed and swatted his thigh.

"Please Sir, please fuck me rotten." Remus pleaded, wrapping his arms around Virgil's shoulders and lifting on leg to rub against Virgil's back. Virge snarled and clawed into his ass lifting him up. Remus clung to him with one arm and both legs, positioning Virgil's cock against his sloppy hole. He kissed Virgil hard to stifle the moan that escaped him as Virgil filled him to the brim, stretching him like he'd yearned for.

The kiss was hot and messy, teeth clashing, tongues battling, and grunts escaping both mouths. Virge broke away first and latched on to his neck instead. Remus whined as Virge bit and sucked on his neck. His hips moved hard and fast, fucking into Remus without abandon, grazing the best spots over and over.

"Fuck! Fuck! It's so good Sir!" Remus moaned, trying to desperately buck down to meet each thrust. Virgil's grip was bruising and his hips kept slamming into that tight messy ass without abandon. Remus could only claw at Virgil's back and scream as his body was ravaged just like he always dreamed of.

"So tight!" Virgil hissed into the crook of his neck, "A perfect cock sleeve on an insatiable piece of trash!" Remus moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. His cock was oozing and bouncing between them rapidly.

"There!" Remus shouted when Virgil hit prostate dead on, "So big! So strong! Please! Please use me!" Virgil snarled and bit down hard on his shoulder, drawing blood.

Remus came, seeing white and coating their bellies. His walls clenched around Virgil, but he never slowed. He growled, clawing into Remus' tender cheeks and lapping at the bite mark.

"Color?" Virgil hissed.

"Green, Sir! Keep going! Want you to fill me up!" Remus pleaded, "Please! Please fuck me rotten, fill me up, I need your monster cock to wreck me!" He lurched forward and peppered Virgil's neck with bites and kisses, dragging his nails down Virgil's back, anything to bring him closer to the edge. 

"Needy brat!" Virgil grunted with his tempest tongue. Remus swore he would cum again from that voice. 

"Please keep talking like that, Sir! Please!" Remus begged.

"Does the filthy little baby slut get off from this voice? How pathetic!" Virgil grunted, his movements getting sloppy and desperate, “You don’t even need my cock to get off, you greedy whore.”

“But it’s so good!” Remus cried, just before he came dry, squeezing Virgil and sucking him in to the point where he couldn’t move. Remus bit down on Virgil’s shoulder to muffle the high-pitched scream that escaped his lips. That was the final straw for Virgil and he came deep inside Remus, shooting rope after rope of cum into the blissed out duke. The delicious groan he let out would have aroused the duke further if he wasn’t spent.

Virgil, although winded, carefully pulled out and cradled Remus in his arms. The duke looked up at him blissfully.

“That was better than old times, Virge-aliciouos.”

“I dunno, your after-sex nicknames still suck.” Virgil laughed as he carried Remus to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Remus pouted and shook his head.

“Virge-alicious, definition, make that duke go loco. I want your treasure so I get my pleasure from a photo!” Remus sang off-key.

“I think we went too far. You’ve lost it more than usual.”

“I can see you and I squeezed you. You ain’t easy but I got through.”

“Can’t you sing the regular version or find a different victory song?” Virgil scowled and set Remus in the bath tub. He turned on the water while the duke giggled.

“It’s more fun this way.”

“Just stay put while I get Logan. You’re both complete messes.”

“Aw Virgie! I knew you cared! I’m glad too! I missed our little romps and I could get used to having Logan bend me over.”

“He’s a bottom, be careful if you ever get the privilege of fucking him—he has a thing for monsters and tentacles.” 

“I’ll be sure to remember that! Thanks Virgie! Now let’s get cleaned up!” Remus chuckled. He would enjoy the aftercare and being part of a group for a little while before he got Logan alone. This was too nice to pass up.


End file.
